Cieszyński likier kawowy
Składniki: *250 g mielonej kawy arabiki, *1,5 l spirytusu (95%), *1,5 l wody źródlanej, *1 kg cukru, *wg uznania 1 laska wanilii lub *1 torebka cukru cynamonowego lub *1/2 torebki mielonego kardamon, *4 łyżki chudego mleka Akcesoria: *Dwa 5-cio litrowe słoje zakręcane *Pipeta winiarska *Papierowe filtry kawowe z uchwytem. Przygotowanie: Kawę przesiewamy przez sito z małymi oczkami. Łuski ziaren kawowych, drzazgi ze skrzyń i pozostałości worków jutowych, w których kawa była transportowana z plantacji do palarni, wyrzucamy. Im lepszy gatunek kawy tym mniej odrzutów. Kawę wsypujemy do słoja i zalewamy spirytusem. Bardzo ostrym nożem rozcinamy wanilię wzdłuż i ją również dodajemy do naczynia lub chcąc uzyskać nutkę kardamonu, zamiast wanilii dodajemy 1/2 torebki tej przyprawy. Przez ok. 2 tygodnie trzymamy w temperaturze pokojowej, z dala od światła słonecznego codziennie wstrząsając. Na dwa dni przed zlaniem spirytusu pozostawiamy słój w spokoju pozwalając fusom opaść na dno. Następnie zlewamy macerat do osobnego słoja przez filtry kawowe. Cały osad, również ten z filtra, zalewamy 3/4 litra wody, wstrząsamy dokładnie i pozostawiamy na 2 dni, po których zlewamy płyn do naczynia ze spirytusem, tym razem również wykorzystując filtry kawowe. Pozostałą ilość wody gotujemy i rozpuszczamy w niej cukier. Chcąc uzyskać nutkę cynamonu do rozpuszczonego cukru należy wsypać 1 opakowanie cukru cynamonowego. Przygotowując macerat nie używamy wówczas wanilii ani kardamonu. Po ostudzeniu i wyrównaniu temperatury łączymy oba uzyskane płyny powoli wlewając spirytus do roztworu cukru, a nie odwrotnie. Podczas łączenia obu roztworów należy stale mieszać, wykonując koliste ruch przy pomocy dużej łyżki lub chochli ze stali nierdzewnej. Mieszamy wyłącznie w prawo!, po czym przelewamy likier do słoja. Na tym etapie likier posiada gęstą zawiesinę, która samoistnie nigdy nie opadnie. Chcąc się jej pozbyć dodajemy 4 łyżki stołowe wrzącego, chudego mleka. Słój zakręcamy i mocno mim potrząsamy przez ok. pół minuty tak aby płyn się spienił. Odstawiamy w spokoju na co najmniej 2 tygodnie. Zawiesina uwiązana w ściętym białku przemieści się na powierzchnię, tworząc gęsty, brunatny kożuch. Mogą pojawić się grube kryształy cukru na ściankach i dnie słoja. Likier najlepiej ściągnąć pipetą winiarską spod kożucha wykorzystując mechanizm lewara wodnego. Skrystalizowany cukier można użyć do produkcji ciast i deserów lub schrupać ze smakiem niczym wyśmienite karmelki o smaku kawowym. Gotowy napój przelewamy do półlitrowych butelek i szczelnie zamykamy. Na tym etapie nie wymaga już filtrowania a z resztą jest na tyle gęsty, że i tak nie przeleci przez żaden filtr. Likier im starszy tym lepszy, ale jak tu wytrzymać? Wśród znawców tematu, chodzą słuchy, że najstarsza zachowana butelka w piwnicach autora przepisu, ma już ponad 27 lat, no ale kto to wie i jak to sprawdzić? Likier kawowy znany jest już od XVII w. Przydomek „cieszyński” otrzymał za sprawą Henryka Iwanka z Górek Wielkich w powiecie cieszyńskim, który na wieść o tym, że miałby nazywać się inaczej mocno się obruszył. Na początku gościł jedynie na królewski stołach. Największym odbiorcą likieru, produkowanego w Pogwizdowie, również w powiecie cieszyńskim, był dwór wiedeński. Z tego powodu, tu i ówdzie, zyskał także miano „wiedeńskiego” lecz jak widać, niesłusznie. Twórcą tego szlachetnego napitku we współczesnej formie jest polski entuzjasta likierów i nalewek Piotr Patyna, który przejął schedę po swoim ojcu Kazimierzu z Czeladzi w powiecie będzińskim. Powiat będziński wraz z Czeladzią, jak wiadomo, powstał z nadania króla Kazimierza Wielkiego. Dzięki szałowi zmysłów jakiego Piotr Patyna doznał po degustacji swego dzieła, samozwańczo i bez fałszywej skromności, nadał sobie dożywotni tytuł Wielkiego Podczaszego Księstwa Cieszyńskiego, który po wsze czasy nosić będzie z godnością i honorem a na prośbę Franciszka Brzozy z Pogwizdowa porzucił produkcję innych nalewek i skupił się jedynie na tym, szlachetnym i jeśli to nie bluźnierstwo, wręcz boskim, likierze kawowym. Co by nie powiedzieć rodowód tego trunku jest iście królewski. Likier przygotowany zgodnie z recepturą jest bardzo aromatyczny i mocny. Może występować z nutką wanilii, cynamonu lub kardamonu. Konsystencja przypomina oliwę z oliwek a kolor bardzo ciemną czekoladę. Dobrze przygotowany nie posiada żadnych osadów. Aby w pełni docenić wszystkie jego walory powinien być podawany w temperaturze pokojowej w dużych kieliszkach do koniaku, wykonanych z gładkiego szkła gdyż jedynie wówczas będzie można doświadczyć jego wyśmienity smak i aromat oraz dostrzec głębię koloru i krystaliczną przejrzystość. Z pokorą przyjmuję uwagę Ewy Dyczek-Parys z Górek Małych o tym, że likiery i nalewki powinno podawać się w małych kieliszkach na stopce. Jednakże rzeczony likier jest wyjątkowy, nie ma sobie równych i składa się nie tylko ze smaku i mocy alkoholu. Posiada również niepowtarzalny kolor, niczym niezmąconą przejrzystości i wspaniały bukiet, który nie sposób uwolnić w pełnej krasie z maleńkiego kieliszeczka, zwyczajowo używanego do likierów. Dla tego nie jako przejaw awangardy albo brak znajomości rzeczy, zalecam jednak duże konikówki. W przeciwieństwie do nalewek, u których na pierwszym miejscu stoją ich właściwości lecznicze, o pełni doskonałości owego likieru świadczy osiągnięcie stanu równowagi i wyostrzenia wszystkich postrzegających go zmysłów. Warto dla tego najpierw, obejrzeć promienie światła przechodzące z łatwością przez toń kielicha, napój wprawić w wir, pozwalając swobodnie osiąść na ściankach i dopiero wówczas z wolna rozpocząć pociąganie drobnych łyczków rozprowadzając je językiem po podniebieniu. Aby nie przesadzić z ostrzeniem zmysłów należy stosować w praktyce zasadę Leona Dyczka z Górek Małych, który powtarzał, że jeśli coś bardzo smakuje to nie należy tego spożywaćw nadmiarze. Cieszyński likier kawowy doskonale nadaje się jako dodatek do popołudniowych deserów. Najlepiej jednak będzie smakował wówczas, gdy jesienią lub zimą, ok. godziny 18. podamy jedynie jeden kieliszek z jedną kostką gorzkiej czekolady lecz po wielokroć, opowiadając historię jego powstania. Przygotowanie wymaga cierpliwości aczkolwiek dla wytrwałych doznanie rozkoszy smakowej jest niesamowite i warte wielu tygodni przygotowań. Delikatności nabiera wówczas gdy pozwolimy mu leżakowaćw naszej piwnicy w temperaturze ok. 15 stopni C przez co najmniej kilka lat. Aby tak się stało, trzeba co roku przygotowywać odpowiednią ilość likieru, szczelnie zamknięte butelki zalakować i odłożyć na koniec kolejki a do degustacji wybierać zawsze tą najstarszą. Pełnię doskonałości osiąga najwcześniej po 5 latach. Wielki Podczaszy Księstwa Cieszyńskiego z własnego doświadczenia wie, że warto na butelkach oznaczyć nazwę i rok produkcji. Z czasem posiadając w swej piwnicy setki różnych trunków łatwo stracić orientację a sprawdzając zawartość organoleptycznie trudno wyjść z piwnicy o własnych siłach. Okazuje się, że brak owych etykiet może nieświadomie narazić nas również na miano wichrzycieli, którzy zadają kłam przysłowiu o „przysłowiach, które są mądrością narodu” gdyż w tych okolicznościach „od przybytku głowa … boli”. Niniejszy przepis jest własnością Piotra Patyny. Powstał po to aby przeciwdziałać alkoholizmowi poprzez podnoszenie kultury spożywania alkoholu. Przeznaczony jest wyłącznie dla dorosłych. Autor zgadza się na kopiowanie i rozpowszechnianie tej receptury lecz jedynie w całości to znaczy bez stosowania skrótów, cytowania fragmentów oraz łącznie z niniejszym przypisem.